Conociéndote
by ArCuNat
Summary: cuando una Bella se muda Forks con sus padres conoce a los hermanos Cullen pero uno de ello esta en Inglaterra y luego regresa...
1. PROLOGO

Prologo:

Ese sentimiento que me invadió al verlo, sus preciosos ojos verdes, como las esmeraldas, su cabello cobrizo todo desordenado, su sonrisa al acercarse a mi... No, a mí no, a su familia, cuando dijo esa primera frase dirigida hacia mi con su voz celestial:  
>—Hola, tú debes ser Bella...<br>El modo en que pronuncio mi nombre, me hizo sentir el sentimiento más intenso que había experimentado.


	2. Forks

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por **Sool Onuma**, Betas FFAD.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Forks.<strong>

Ya tenía todo empacado para irme a vivir a Forks, un pueblo de Washington.-El lugar más lluvioso del mundo o al menos eso pensábamos, mi madre y yo.-

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo?—gritó Renée desde el piso de abajo. Yo no le respondí, ya que estaba muy ocupada despidiéndome de la que había sido mi casa desde hace 12 años, es decir, toda mi vida.

Mi mamá, es la persona más infantil que se pueda conocer, para tener la edad que tiene, y además,irresponsable. De ella, lo único que había heredado era los genes, el cabello de un color caoba casi chocolate y el apellido. Mi madre tenía unos hermosos y esplendorosos ojos azules, mientras que yo los tenía… café, un aburrido café, ese color al igual que mi personalidad, cortesía de mi padre Charlie.

Mis padres y yo nos mudaríamos de la soleada y perfecta Arizona, a ese pueblito que ni Dios conocía. Todo porque a mi padre le habían ofrecido el puesto de Jefe de policía del lugar y mi madre… Ella es artista, le importa un comino a dónde vayamos, con tal de poder pintar.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella? —Siguió llamándome mi madre.

— ¿Ah?—dije bajando las escaleras del segundo piso con mi pesada maleta, llena de ropa que nunca he usado. Pasé por la sala y llegué a la entrada de mi casa. Pero como cosa rara, me tropecé, me caí, se me rompió la maleta y todo lo que estaba dentro, voló. Mis padres que estaban en el auto, soltaron una risita y Renée se acercó con una maleta vacía, mientras yo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sabía que pasaría, soy tu madre, lo sé todo. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Al terminar de re-empacar, papá encendió el auto, y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto; después de muchas disputas, ya que mi querida madre, quería admirar el paisaje y bla bla bla.

Cuando llegamos, esperamos a que nos llamaran y así poder subir al avión. En el lugar habían muchas personas, ancianos, parejas, niños chillones, y unos… ¿emos gay?

Luego de esperar un tiempo, por fin pudimos despegar. En el vuelo, me pusé a pensar en las supuestas ventajas de vivir en un lugar como Forks. La única que pude encontrar, fue que vería a mis primos Rosalie y Jasper Hale, que eran gemelos y sobrinos de mi mamá y no los había visto desde hace tiempo. Mientras pensaba en todas las travesuras que habíamos vivido,caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Bella, cariño, despierta, ya llegamos. —Era mamá, que me estaba acariciando el rostro. Estaba tan cansada que abrí mis ojos con calma. — ¡Awwwwww! ¡Bella! Qué hermosa. Nunca me cansaré de verte, pareces un bebé. —Según mamá, yo saboreaba, bostezaba y luego abría mis ojos lentamente, como un bebé. —Si pudiera dibujar todo al mismo tiempo, lo haría. Solo me conformaré contigo dormida. —Porque sí, mi madre me dibujó, mientras dormía.

Cuando me estiré, miré a mi alrededor y vi que estábamos en la casa. Está era realmente hermosa, de color blanco y 2 pisos, con una gran terraza y seguro el patio trasero, conectaba con el hermoso bosque que se veía atrás. Luego, miré a los lados y vi que todo era verde, hasta el aire parecía verde.

Entré a la casa, pero me quedé en el umbral ya que era igual de hermosa a la que teníamos en Phoenix, era pequeña pero acogedora. No era de esos niños a los que les gustaban las cosas extravagantes, para mí entre más sencillo, más especial era.

— ¿Te gusta la casa? —preguntó papá, con mi maleta en la mano y la otra enredando mi cabello.

—Es perfecta —dije —Vamos a tu habitación para que organices tus cosas. Yo asentí y subí las escaleras con mi papá atrás. Llegamos y está era de color azul, no tan grande, pero tenía una pequeña cama con un edredón morado y unas cortinas que combinaban con mi edredón nuevo. En una pared, donde la cama le daba el respaldar, había un hermoso dibujo de un bosque con luciérnagas que le daba un toque mágico a la habitación y arriba, decía mi nombre en una letra cursiva muy bonita. Eso lo había hecho mi madre, la vez que le tocó venir a supervisar la llegada de las cosas y la organización de estas. Yo sonreí, mi mamá nunca cambiaría. Papá entró y dejó la maleta en la cama.

Yo me acerqué a ésta y saqué a mi querida Sara, la muñeca de trapo que me regaló mi abuela Marie, cuando yo era muy pequeña. La pusé en el centro de mi cama y le di un besito en su cabeza. Entonces empecé a arreglar todo.

Cuando terminé, era ya de noche y mi mamá entró a la habitación con el teléfono en la mano.

—Rosalie y Jasper quieren hablar contigo—dijo pasándome el teléfono. Lo tomé y pusé en mi oreja, mientras ella salía de la habitación.

—Hol…

— ¡Hola Bella!—gritaron los dos al unísono, asustándome. —Mañana te veremos, estoy tan emocionada—dijo Rosalie.

—Estaremos en el mismo curso, mamá nos dijo hoy —me confirmó y yo suspiré aliviada, porque no me quedaría sola. Traté de decir algo más, pero me volvieron a interrumpir.

—Nos tenemos que ir. —dijo Rose —Adiós Bella—dijeron juntos y luego colgaron.

Bajé, llevando el teléfono a mi madre y de paso comimos la cena. Estaba famélica, pues no había comido en todo el día, así que comí dos platos. Luego de eso, mi papá me besó la frente y se sentó a ver televisión mientas que mamá me acompañaba a mi habitación.

—Cariño, es tarde, mañana entras a clases y necesitas descansar. —Asentí y ella besó mi cabeza. Se fue a su estudio y yo en cambio, me dirigí a la ventana, la cual tenía vista a la calle, suspiré y me volví para acostarme en la cama y rápidamente me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les traigo el capitulo veteado y corregido :D Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Natty**


	3. Escuela

**_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**_Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado plagio. __Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo beteado por <strong>Sool Onuma<strong>, Betas FFAD.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction/**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Escuela.<strong>

Mamá me despertó a las 6 am, para poder arreglarme con tiempo. No tenía nada para ponerme, así que usé una camisa azul oscuro con la silueta de una guitarra en negro, unos jeans oscuros, y unas Converse de cuadros azules y negros, me hice una cola de caballo alta, pero luego preferí soltarlo. Cuando bajé, mamá estaba preparando el desayuno.

—Hola mamá —saludé y me senté en la mesa.

—Hola cariño, te preparé unos creps —una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Yo podría comer creps toda mi vida, a toda hora y no me aburriría— ¿Vas a ir con eso al colegio? —dijo mamá, simulando horror, obviamente, eso traducía a "Bella ponte un lindo vestido rosa" — ¿No prefieres usar el vestido rosa que te compré? —Ya está.

—Mamá...

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¡ve a cambiarte ahora! —suspiré y empecé a buscar una excusa para no cambiar de ropa.

—Mamá, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. Dile adiós a papá, por mí.

—Está bien, adiós —dijo. Entonces, yo salí rápidamente de la cocina, pero luego gritó— ¿¡No vas a desayunar!?

— ¡No tengo hambre! —grité de vuelta, tomé mi chamarra y salí de la casa, ahora tenía mucho tiempo libre antes de que empezaran las clases.

Aún quedaba media hora y no iba a volverme a la casa, pues siendo yo, tendría la suerte de que a mi madre se le metiera de nuevo en la cabeza, que me pusiera ese estúpido vestido.

Decidí ir en bicicleta, pues como era un pueblo pequeño, seguro que la escuela quedaba en la vía principal. Iba a montarme en ella, cuando empezó a llover, sin duda, mi día no iba a ser bueno; suspiré y entré a la casa, acercándome a la cocina le pregunté a mamá si podía llevarme a la escuela, a lo que aceptó con gusto.

El viaje más que incómodo, fue irritante, pues Renée se la pasó hablando de los beneficios de usar un bonito vestido rosa y de cómo el color rosa había hecho parte de muchas obras de arte y… No la escuché. Me limité a divagar, pensando en que podría cruzar éste pueblo caminando en línea recta en solo 20 minutos, cuando me di cuenta, ya habíamos llegado. Como imaginé, las escuelas aquí no eran tan grandes como las de Phoenix y como predije antes, quedaban en la carretera principal; quedando al frente de la secundaria y el instituto, también pequeños, comparados con los de mi antiguo hogar.

Después de despedirme de mamá, me bajé del auto, y empecé a caminar hasta el interior del instituto.

— ¡Hola Bella! —dijeron dos personas detrás de mí, Rosalie y Jasper Hale -Aunque me perturbaba que hablaran al mismo tiempo, ahora me parecía más como si hubieran practicado, para que se oyeran como una sola voz- Rose y Jasper eran simplemente hermosos, con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, ellos habían sacado los genes Hale y yo los Swan, así que no era la gran maravilla, es más, podría decirse que era muy normal.

—Hola —les sonreí tímidamente. Rosalie me regaló una gran sonrisa, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta nuestra primera clase, con Jasper a mi lado hablándome de los al salón de sexto grado, me senté atrás de Rose y noté que había otro par de puestos vacíos a mi alrededor, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fueron ocupados**;** el que estaba a mi derecha, lo ocupó una niña bajita que caminaba como bailarina, con el cabello negro; y el de atrás, lo ocupó un niño gordo y grande. Tenerlos a mi alrededor, me hacía sentir observada y eso me daba escalofríos.

Pasaron dos horas de clases y ya estaba harta, me sentía espiada, fastidiada, y estresada. Eso no era normal en una niña de mi edad, pues la enana que estaba a mi lado, sonreía a mi dirección cada 5 minutos y el gordo de atrás, se la pasaba pateando mi silla. Cuando sentí que no podía más y que iba a explotar, ellos dejaron de molestar y en eso Rose y Jazz empezaron a hablar conmigo.

Sonó el timbre para ir a almorzar y entre todo el gentío, perdí a mis primos y por ser tan patosa, me caí. Me levanté y sentí como me arrastraban, cuando quise ver, la enana "sonrisas" y el gordo "pateador" me miraban con sonrisas de satisfacción. Entramos a la cafetería y pedimos nuestros almuerzos. Yo había pedido sólo una manzana y un jugo, al menos no tendría que comer los "deliciosos y originales" platillos, que Rosalie había hecho para nosotros por el día de mi llegada. Pronto me arrastraron a una mesa.

—Hola, soy Alice —dijo la enana — Alice Cullen, ¡seremos tan buenas amigas!—chilló y empezó a saltar, era muy extraña pero también agradable.

— ¡Yo soy Emmett, pero puedes llamarme el gran y poderoso Zar Emm! —gritó el gordo, el cual se acercó lo suficiente a mí, como para hacerme sonrojar— ¡Ja! Se sonrojó, acabo de encontrar mi nuevo pasatiempo.

—Yo soy Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella —dije algo cohibida por su falta de conocimiento sobre el espacio personal de las personas. Empezaron a hablar, mientras yo comía mi manzana muy tranquila. Entonces, me pareció raro que estuvieran en silencio. Alcé mi vista y los encontré mirándome fijamente. Y luego comenzó mi pesadilla.

— ¿De dónde eres?

— ¿Por qué eres tan pálida?

— ¿Así es toda tu ropa?

— ¿Me das tu comida?

— ¿Tus ojos son reales?

— ¿Eres la niña que salió en Narnia? — ¿¡Porque siempre me preguntaban eso!?

Éste iba a ser el almuerzo más grande y agotador de toda mi corta vida. Pero al menos, no tenía que comer la comida de Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo capitulo que les pareció? Muy pronto tendremos un trailer :D Les agradezco a todas las que lees y les digo que leo todos los reviews <strong>

**Gracias por apoyarme**

**Natty**


	4. Mi entretenido almuerzo

**_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**_Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado plagio. __Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por <strong>Sool Onuma<strong>, Betas FFAD.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 3: Mi entretenido almuerzo<strong>

**ALICE**

Hoy el primer día de escuela, sería fantástico, yo me pondría a tras de Jasper Hale y mi hermano Emmett se pondría atrás de Rosalie Hale.

Emmett repitió el desayuno, y eso nos retrasó, ya faltaba poco y ya había empezado a llover, papa tendría que llevarnos.

—Emmett en día de escuela, no puedes comer tanto, eso nos retrasa mucho—papa era muy comprensivo al igual que Edward, lo extrañaba tanto, era el único que podía parar a Emmett en su día mas tranquilo.

—Si papa—dijo el mirando a la ventana ansioso, el también queria llegar para poder estar cerca de su Rosalie.

Como era de imaginar ya esos puestos estaban ocupados o por lo menos uno, el que estaba atrás de Rosalie. Jasper estaba tan lindo, con su cabello rubio, estaba casi saltando de la alegría, pues el puesto de atrás de Jasper estaba desocupado, no me había percatado de la persona que tenia a mi lado, era una chica cabello café chocolate al igual que sus ojos, era pálida podría decirse que albina, pero tenia l cabello café así que no, tenia un toque de rubor en sus mejillas, pero en su rostro algo se me hacia familiar. Mi hermano tenía la idea de molestarla, para que le dejara el puesto libre, en eso empezó a patear el puesto de la niña nueva.

Después de que pasaron 2 horas de clases arranque un pedazo de hoja de unos de mi cuaderno y escribí:

_"¡Emmett! ¡Detente ya! ¡Pobrecita, esta estresada, una niña de nuestra edad no puede estresarse así!"_

Se lo pase a Emmy y luego en ese mismo instante los Hale se volvieron a hablar con ella, ambos desviamos la mirada, ya que no podía mirar a Jazzy lindo a los ojos sin parecer una boba. Empecé a planear una maniobra para que la nueva chica fuera nuestra amiga, y por consecuente también los Hale.

Cuando sonó la campana había tanta gente que Emmett y yo no pusimos a alcanzarla, y la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado, ella se tropezó, y solté una risita, quien se caía en un piso completamente plano, pero eso no importaba ahora. La tomamos de los brazos y la llevamos en la cafetería. Su rostro mostraba curiosidad y sorpresa y cuando nos miró mostró irritación, pero por ahora eso no importaba y habíamos cumplido nuestro objetivo.

Nos presentamos con ella y sonreír cuando sonrió tímidamente y totalmente sonrojada por el acercamiento del oso. Bella no comía pues solo pidió una manzana y un jugo, ya se porque se veía tan delgada y débil.

Mi hermano y yo comenzamos una conversación sobre que película veríamos hoy. Luego mire a Bella y mi hermano también así que decidimos hacerle un montón de preguntas, a las cuales ella contesto muy suavemente luego de mirarnos sorprendida.

**EMMETT**

Mi almuerzo estaba delicioso, pero aun así le quite de su almuerzo a mi hermana.

—Te vas a poner como una pelota—dijo Alice, mirándome con desaprobación. Ella por ser mi hermana no veía el cuerpo de modelo que tenia. Pero podía decirlo porque Edward se echaba a reír, extrañaba mucho a mi hermano, aunque ahora tuviera a quien molestar.

Luego de un rato nos dirigimos otra vez al salón, con mi hermana rodeando a la pequeña Bella, mientras ella se encogía mirándola nerviosa y yo me comía mi paletita de cereza.

Cuando entramos al salón, estaban los Hale, mirándola fijamente. Rosalie se veía tan hermosa y molesta.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Cómo pudiste!—grito, se veía tan bella, me imagino la cara de estúpido que yo tenía— ¡te hice el almuerzo! ¡Y me dejaste botada con el!

—Eso paso porque los perdí de vista...—dijo ella en un susurro algo asustada

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡Mi delicioso almuerzo se va a echar a perder!—ella había prepara un delicioso almuerzo y yo una oportunidad así no podía dejarla pasar.

— ¡Yo me lo como!—Jasper y Bella casi se ahogan y me miraban incrédulos, el movía la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera lenta, no tenia ni idea de lo que quería decirme, mi hermana bajo la cabeza avergonzada, no entendía la actitud de esos dos, yo solo me lo iba a comer la deliciosa obra de arte de mi amada Rosalie había preparado, y ellos me miraban como si hubiera matado a un perrito, o que el perrito muerto fuera yo.

— ¿Quienes son ellos?—pregunto mi amada, mirándonos con el ceño fruncidos.

—Son mis amigos, Alice y Emmett—vaya, nos dijo amigos, y mi Rose y su hermano nos saludaron. Por primera vez su mano se posaba en la mía.

**BELLA**

Mi almuerzo había sido fantástico, dejando atrás el incomodo comienzo. En el salón me encontré con Jasper y Rosalie, el suspirando y ella mirándome furiosa y gritándome por haber despreciado la cosa a lo que ella le decía comida.

— ¡YO ME LO COMO!— grito Emmett Alice bajo la cabeza avergonzada, Rose lo miro con el ceño fruncido, Jazz y yo lo miramos aterrados y Jazz trato de advertirle pero parece que él no parecía entenderlo.

— ¿Quienes son ellos?— pregunto Rose irritada, yo le conteste que eran mis amigos, pues eran los primeros, además de mis primos en hablarme, mis primos los saludaron y Jasper y Alice parecían estúpidos. Luego de las presentaciones, lo cual era raro pues estaban en el mismo curso, Rose miro a Emmett.

— ¿Te lo vas a comer?—pregunto Rose esperanzada jazz que hablaba con Alice y conmigo se tensó al igual que yo.

—Si—miramos a Emmett, ¿es que se quería morir tan joven?, ¡ESTABA LOCO!, pero al menos no era yo.

Rose le dio la lonchera a Emmett con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, este la abrió y ahí se encontraba un emparedado o algo parecido.

—Rosalie, ¿que trae el emparedado?—pregunto Alice horrorizada, Rose solo sonreía.

—Dime Rose—dijo mirándola con una sonrisa mas grande— y trae yogurt, mayonesa, lechuga, pepinillos, mantequilla, y creo que queso, pero estaba raro—todos miramos aterrorizados a Emmett.

— ¿Lo probaste?—pregunte a Rosalie aturdida

—no, porque te daría un emparedado mordido—me respondió todavía resentida, pero un poco feliz ya que alguien se iba a comer su emparedado.

—Rose, creo que lo blanco era el tofu de mama—dijo Jazz.

Emmett estaba a punto de morderlo. De esa cosa goteaba un asqueroso liquido blanco, y yo solo quería vomitar, Alice había escondido el rostro con sus manos, y Jazz me tapo los ojos pero aun así podía ver, Rose, bueno ella seguía feliz. Después de un rato empezó a masticarlo y cerró los ojos, por un momento pensé que se iba a morir, pero luego paso lo que nadie esperaba.

— ¡Esta delicioso!—dijo y luego se lo comió todo— ¡lo comeré todos los días! ¡Dame la receta!—Miraba a Emmett en estado de shock y con la boca abierta. Los demás estudiantes se habían ido a otra parte para no ver a Emmett comer esa cosa. Yo estaba que me desmayaba, Alice lloraba de asco, y Jazz me sostenía para no caerme y abrazaba a Alice para consolarla, Rose estaba saltando de la alegría... unos 10 puntos más a su ego... y Emmett también estaba feliz

—Jazzy me está abrazando— dijo Alice en un susurro audible, y parecía haber pensado en voz alta, ahora sabia que le gustaba Jasper, y entonces se dio cuenta — ¡Oops!, lo siento, Jasper, lo dije en voz alta—dijo ella muy sonrojada, y Jazz le sonreía también algo sonrojado, por lo que veía ellos dos se gustaban.

Emmett, se notaba que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rose y ahora que el la alababa y alimentaba su ego, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella también se enamorara de él, pero de todos modos no lo iba a aceptar pues ella esta muy preocupada por sí misma y prefiere salir con un modelo que no le guste que con una persona que le guste y tenga un defecto visible.

Sin duda desde este año mi vida seria muy rara y para nada tranquila.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeno... Les acabo de dar un regalo, porque no pensaba publicar hasta el mes siguiente. Bueehh Disfruten :D<p> 


	5. La pijamada y la primera conversación

**_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**_Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado plagio. __Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por <strong>Sool Onuma<strong>, Betas FFAD.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><em><strong>#Conociendote<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: La pijamada y la primera conversación<strong>

**PoV Bella:**

Habían pasado dos meses desde mi llegada. Alice y Jasper pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Rosalie y Emmett, pues… ella le seguía preparando porquerías y él comiéndoselas.

Estábamos en mi casa, ya que mis tíos estaban en su segunda luna de miel y los demás habían optado por quedarse en la mía. Rose y yo decidimos hacerle una emboscada a Jasper para que nos contara sobre lo que sucedía con Alice. Después de un buen tiempo, logramos acorralarlo contra una pared y él nos miró asustado.

— ¿Jasper, dinos qué hay entre Alice y tú? —Preguntó Rose. Él se sonrojó y nos miró con miedo.

— ¡Están saliendo! —Confirmé. Abrió los ojos como platos y eso lo confirmaba todo.

Rose y yo lo abrazamos, le dijimos que si llegaba a herirla se las iba a ver con nosotras y con su hermano, y luego le prometimos guardar el secreto hasta que ellos decidieran contarlo. Después de eso, decidimos ir a jugar y luego mi madre nos dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir.

Ahora todos salíamos juntos al almuerzo. Jasper y Alice se sentaban juntos a un lado de la mesa y Rose y Emmett en el otro lado; ella le llevaba el almuerzo todos los días y él felizmente se lo tragaba. Y yo me sentaba al otro lado, sola en la mesa.

Me encontraba demasiado cansada y quería ir a casa a dormir. ¡Qué bueno que era viernes!

— ¿Qué van a hacer hoy en la tarde? —Preguntó Alice.

—Nada —contestamos Rose, Jazz y yo.

— ¡Qué bien! —Chilló ella.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quieren ir a mi casa a hacer una fiesta de pijamas? —Gritó y siguió hablando—. Ya lo tengo todo preparado: palomitas, dulces, helados, bolsas de dormir, esmaltes, mascarillas, películas de todo tipo y karaoke... —seguía su lista y creo que no estaba respirando.

— ¡Alice, respira! —Grité alarmada y ella me miró inocentemente. A veces pensaba que lo hacía sin darse cuenta, pues era yo quien tenía que frenarla y decirle que respirara. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se relajó—. No sé si podamos ir. Hay muchas tareas.

—Por favor, yo se las hago. Además, es fin de semana —suplicó.

—Es tentador pero...

—Di que sí —había mostrado su arma mortal, la cual podía hacer que dejara de existir la guerra si así ella lo quería: su cara de perrito triste… mi punto débil.

—Está bien, iremos —dijimos los tres a la vez.

Cuando llegamos a casa, estaba nerviosa porque mi madre nunca me dejaba ir a pijamadas.

—Señora, mamá de Bella y tía de Jazzy y Rose —se le salió el "Jazzy" frente a mamá. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y mi madre la miró con una sonrisita—, podría darles permiso de ir a mi casa para dormir —al terminar de hablar Alice, mi mamá se puso a pensarlo.

— ¿También Jazzy? —dijo mi mamá con una sonrisita burlona. Yo bajé la cabeza, avergonzada, y eso que no era yo la que estaba hablando.

—Sí, él va estar con mi hermano en su habitación y yo con las chicas en la mía —estaba esperando escuchar la negación de mi madre, pero Alice utilizó su cara de perrito.

—Está bien —dijo ella sin más. Realmente, Alice tenía el don de convencer.

Mamá nos llevó a todos a casa de Alice y Emmett, la cual había visitado muchas veces con mis primos. Cuando llegamos, Esme, la mamá de mis amigos, nos recibió.

—Hola, chicos. Hola, Reneé —dijo. Esme era una persona muy buena y amable, y al igual que mi mamá, a ella también le gustaba el arte—. ¿Cómo está Charlie?

—Hola, Esme. Él está muy bien, trabajando. ¿Y Carlisle?

Carlisle era el papá de Alice y Emmett. Era doctor, y quien había curando mis múltiples heridas en estos dos meses. Era un buen hombre, que después de cada revisión, me decía que no me caería más. Pero por supuesto, yo no le creía.

Después de un rato, la conversación de mamá y Esme ya nos había aburrido, así que subimos a la habitación. Cuando entramos, no dejamos pasar a los chicos y nos pusimos a cantar:

— ¡Es el turno de Bella! —Gritó Rose—. Tienes que oírla cantar. Ella canta muy bonito.

—Rose, no voy a cantar.

—Sí, sí lo harás, porque yo te quiero escuchar —dijo Alice, con su molesta cara de perrito. ¡Hey! Ella la estaba usando demasiado.

— ¿Cuál vas a cantar, Bella? —Preguntó Rose, buscando en el computador la pista. Suspiré y susurré.

— "No quiero perderte", de Verónica Orozco.

—Bien, ya la encontré —en eso, la canción empezó a sonar.

_No encuentro las palabras que llenen la distancia que existe entre nosotros sin razón, yo sé que estás oyendo, que escuchas en silencio y que aún me guardas en tu corazón, yo estoy aquí pidiendo al destino que vuelvas a mí, yo te necesito y vivo con miedo a perderte, no quiero perderte y no puedo hacerme a la idea de resignarme y ya no tenerte. Tenerte en mi vida de ser el que por siempre estaría y ahora que ha cambiado mi suerte.  
>No quiero perderte.<br>No quiero perderte._

Cuando terminé la canción, Alice estaba saltando de la emoción.

— ¡Cantas hermoso, Bella! —Me abrazó y Rose sonreía, aplaudiendo.

Después de un rato de cantar un poco más nos sentamos a hablar.

—Bella, quédate aquí. Rose y yo vamos a buscar las palomitas de maíz —dijo Alice, riendo. Algo se guardaban entre manos—. Si me llaman al celular, contesta y después me dices quién era.

— ¿No vamos a prepararlas? —Preguntó Rose. Nosotras nos tensamos y Alice hizo una mueca que se suponía que era una sonrisa muy forzada.

—No, ya están hechas —dijo, tirando de su mano, y salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

De pronto, sonó el celular de Alice. ¡Wow! ¿Ella cómo sabía que iban a llamar? ¡Alice era psíquica! Tomé el celular y vi que decía "Eddy". Contesté.

— ¿Hola, Alice?

¿Ese era el hermano de Alice, del que ella me había hablado por tanto tiempo? Tenía una hermosa voz.

— Eh... no. Habla Bella, la amiga de Alice —me encontraba nerviosa y estaba hablando con un extraño que tenía una linda voz.

— ¡Ah! ¿Está Alice ahí? — ¡Oh, por Dios! Estaba tan nerviosa—. ¿Hola, sigues ahí?

—Eh... no… digo… ¡Sí! —Tuve que haber sonado como una idiota, pues escuché que se reía al otro lado de la línea—. Ella está ocupada.

—Bueno, espero poder hablar de nuevo contigo, Bella —se despidió y yo no me podía concentrar. Solo quería seguir escuchándolo hablar. Era una niña… ¡No debería estar pensando eso!

—Bueno, adiós —colgué y en eso llegó Alice.

PoV Emmett:

Luego de que las chicas nos cerraran la puerta en la cara, fuimos a mi habitación y nos sentamos en mi cama. Jazz y yo no habíamos hablado de nada. Era tan aburrido.

—Eh… ¿te gustan las figuras de acción? —Quise ser amable.

—No —vaya, eso se escuchó tan distante y… aburrido.

—Ah, ¿te… gusta Dragon Ball Z? —Era un gran programa.

—No — ¡Qué difícil (chico)!

— ¿Naruto?

—No.

— ¿Algún programa?

—Mil maneras de morir — ¡No era lógico! ¡Era un niño emo!

— ¡No, definitivamente no! ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? —Esta era una pregunta a la que nunca debería negarse. A todo niño le gustan los videojuegos.

—No —vaya… esto era incómodo. No tengo idea de cómo mi hermana puede estar enamorada de él.

— ¿Vamos a la habitación de las chicas?

—Sí… —y con eso, salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a molestar a las chicas.

Pov Bella:

Cuando las chicas volvieron a la habitación, yo seguía sonrojada. Alice no dejó de sonreír ni un instante. Esto ya se estaba pareciendo al primer día de clases. Rose estaba de lo más normal, pintándose las uñas de los pies con un brillo rosadito. En eso, entraron los chicos. Emmett tenía cara de aburrido, y Jazz, bueno… esa era su cara.

— ¡Hola, chicas! —Emmett cambió muy rápido su expresión.

— ¡Jazzy! —Alice se tiró encima de Jasper y él sonrió.

— ¿Que hacían? —Preguntó Rose y ninguno de los dos contestó.

Alice puso una película, Emmett acomodó los cojines en el suelo y Rose repartió las palomitas. Íbamos a ver la película "Ocaso", la tercera de la Saga "Oscurecer", que trataba del amor entre un humano y una vampira.

Yo me senté en medio de Alice y Rose, Jazz se sentó al otro lado de Alice y Emmett al otro lado de Rose.

—Bella, se me olvidó preguntarte, ¿alguien me llamó? —Me puse tensa, me sonrojé y asentí.

—Tu hermano, Edward —susurré mirando mis manos removiéndose inquietas sobre mi regazo.

—Y… ¿Qué te pareció?—Preguntó ansiosa.

—Alice, hablé con él, no lo vi —contesté, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero lo escuchaste, eso es algo —replicó, mirándome con incredulidad.

—Ni siquiera presté atención —dije. Alice puso cara de decepción y confusión. La realidad era que me había pasado todo este tiempo pensando en la voz de su hermano.

La película iba a comenzar y Emmett no dejaba de hablar de lo terrorífica que sería, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era de amor y ahora estaba decepcionado.

— ¡Esto no era lo que yo esperaba! —Murmuró Emmett.

— ¡Shhh! —Alice y Rose estaban muy interesadas en la película.

— ¡Pero se suponía que era de miedo! —Esta vez susurró.

— ¡Sí, Emmett, qué miedo! ¡Se están besando! —Contesté, con una sonrisa burlona—. Eso te sirve para que la próxima vez leas la sinopsis —le reproché, pero no le presté mucha atención a lo que había dicho después, ya que seguía pensando en aquella voz, y de repente sentí que mis párpados me pesaban.

PoV Rosalie:

Esa película era tan romántica, pero esa vampiresa no era muy linda que digamos. Miré a Emmett. En algunos momentos, era muy lindo y se comía toda mi deliciosa comida; tenía un buen apetito y eso me gustaba, pero no podía salir con él. Bueno… es gordo y yo soy demasiado linda para estar saliendo con personas como él.

Era hora de dormir, pero Bella ya estaba dormida. Se veía tan linda, no tanto como yo, pero sí tierna.

—Alice… mira, se durmió —susurré. Cuando la vio, se quedó pasmada.

— ¡Qué linda! —Dijo, tomando su teléfono—. Le voy a tomar fotos. Él tiene que verlas.

—Alice, él no la conoce —intervino Emmett.

— ¿Quién es él? —Preguntamos Jazz y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Edward, nuestro hermano —dijo Alice.

—Se fue a Inglaterra a vivir por un tiempo con unos tíos —dijo Emmett—. Alice tiene la loca idea de que cuando él vuelva, ellos queden juntos —todos pusimos los ojos en blanco.

—Sí lo harán —dijo Alice mientras tomaba fotos a Bella con su celular. Eso me dio una idea.

—Alice, abraza a Bella. Ella es como un bebé buscando calor —ella sonrió y me entregó el celular.

Cuando la abrazó, Bella se acurrucó en los brazos de Alice, aunque ella fuera unos centímetros más pequeña que Bella. No sé por qué tanta emoción. Yo soy mucho más bonita, aunque Bella era muy tierna. Ahora tenía que grabar lo que yo iba a hacer.

—Alice, suéltala y graba esto —ella dudó—. No se va a despertar. Bella tiene el sueño pesado, hasta que le tocan la cara y la llaman—. Alice tomó la cámara y empezó la grabación.

—Bella, Bella —la llamé varias veces y luego le acaricié el rostro—. Despierta.

Ella bostezó tiernamente, saboreó y luego abrió los ojos lentamente, como un bebé.

—Awww…—dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. Se veía tierna. Tenía que ser familia mía.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Habló, mientras se restregaba los ojos como un bebé y Alice le tomaba otra foto— ¡¿Qué haces?! —se alarmó.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo Alice, feliz.

PoV Bella:

Alice salió corriendo de la habitación y los chicos se fueron a dormir. Rose y yo nos acostamos a dormir en la gran cama de Alice, y en eso entró ella, más feliz todavía. Se metió a mi lado en la cama, dejándome en la mitad, y todas dijimos buenas noches. Nuevamente, pensé en la voz de Edward.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que les parecio? jajaja lo siento la demora. Desorganizacion y estres pos-examen, ustedes me entenderán Todavía me falta publicar en mis oras historias y todavía no tengo los capítulos listos para mandárselos a mis BETAS.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Un saludo y muchos besos a todas las que siguen mi hisotira ese capitulo va dedicado a Alii Rathbone, a Dani-vg9806 y a PazCollen ¡Gracias por su apoyo!_

_Natty_


	6. La Adolescencia

**_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**_Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado plagio. __Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por <strong>Sool Onuma<strong>, Betas FFAD.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><em><strong>#Conociendote<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: La adolescencia<strong>

**POV Bella:**

—Bella. —Me llamó Alice tratando de despertarme, así que me desperecé, ignorando los ruiditos de ternura que mi loca amiga hacía desde hace cinco años y me dirigí al baño a vestirme.

Me miré en el gran espejo que allí había. Mi cuerpo había cambiado, mis pechos crecieron; mi cintura estaba tomando forma; la cara seguía siendo un tanto aniñada, pero ya se notaban algunos cambios que me hacían ver más madura. El cabello caoba llegaba por debajo de los hombros como acto de rebeldía hacia mis amigas y mi madre, mis ojos del mismo aburrido y único color chocolate. Era bonita, eso lo sabía, pero no despampanante como Rosalie, la cual si quería podía ser una reina de belleza con su imponente cuerpo y su precioso cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta las caderas.

Después de salir del baño, me encontré con Alice maquillándose para el instituto. Alice, que seguía pareciendo un hada, ahora estaba más esbelta y bonita, con su cabello corto despuntado y perfectamente desarreglado. Cuando me miró, sonrió, señalando la ropa que se encontraba en mi cama. Suspiré, al menos habíamos llegado a un trato hace dos años, sobre lo que podía y quería vestir.

—_Ya te lo dije una vez y no te lo repetiré —amenazó—, ponte la maldita falda._

—_Y yo te estoy diciendo que no. Tú no eres nadie para vestirme como te plazca —repliqué enojada por su amenaza e irritada por las horas de discusión. Ella abrió los ojos dolida._

—_¿No soy nadie? —preguntó con un puchero que me enterneció el corazón. Me acerqué y la abracé._

—_Sí, eres alguien. Eres Alice Cullen y eres una de mis mejores amigas. Pero no por eso puedes obligarme a usar lo que quieras, porque no está bien —expliqué, sobándole la espalda._

—_Lo sé, pero me gusta —susurró._

—_Pero a mí, no. Y si quieres vestirme, tienes que respetar mis gustos._

—_Bien. Faldas, strapless y tacones, sólo para ocasiones especiales. Pero los vestidos se quedan __—__anunció mirándome. Suspiré y asentí. Mejor vestido que falda._

Y ahí en la cama, había un vestido gris de corte suelto que llegaba a la mitad del muslo, el cuello era circular con un borde negro, las mangas bombachas y estaba hecho de satén. También había unas Converse negras y un gorro de lana del mismo color. Miré a Alice y me mostró su mejor sonrisa. Suspiré y empecé a vestirme. Cuando estuve lista, ella me echó un poco de polvo y fuimos a desayunar. Abajo nos encontramos con Esme, Emo y Mr. Músculos.

Jasper estaba más alto, era más expresivo, juvenil y travieso desde que comenzó a juntarse con Emmett. Éste había hecho dieta y ejercicio, luego de que Rosalie lo rechazara por décima vez. Mi pobre amigo decidió hacer algo con su peso y ahora era muy apuesto. Todas las chicas estaban detrás suya y había decidido olvidarse de Rosalie, pero cuando ella vio que no volvía a estarle detrás, se volvió un poco más amargada y egocéntrica con todo el mundo, menos con Jazz y conmigo. Dejó de juntarse con nosotros y empezó a hablar más con Lauren, Chelsea y Jane: "Las rubias descerebradas del instituto". Comenzó a salir con Royce, el niño rico del colegio, el cual no me daba buena espina. Ambos vivían en mi casa, después de que mi tía muriera en un accidente y su padre fuera llevado a la cárcel por trabajos con la mafia.

—Buenos días chicas. —Saludó Esme.

Alice y yo nos acercamos a ella y al mismo tiempo le dimos un beso en la mejilla, para luego sentarnos a desayunar. Emmett no dejaba de contar las muertes de _Mil maneras de morir_ y Jasper no paraba de hablar sobre el maravilloso capítulo de _Bleach_ que había visto ayer. Ahora habían intercambiado roles.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre y Alice se levantó corriendo para ir a abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Alice irritada, mientras entraba a la cocina con Jacob detrás.

—Vine a buscar a Bella —dijo mirándome, yo le sonreí y luego tomé mi vaso de jugo. Él era un gran amigo, pero a los chicos no les agradaba ya que decían que era muy posesivo conmigo.

—Podrías darme un respiro. Es muy cansado tener que ver tu carota todos los días —dijo Jasper y yo lo miré feo.

—¡Jasper! —Lo regañó Esme sorprendida.

—Si tanto te molesta entonces no me mires, así de sencillo —contestó mordazmente, mirándolo sobre el hombro y dejando callada a Esme. Eso era lo que me molestaba de Jacob, que pensara que porque tenía dinero podía tratar a otros como inferiores. Suspiré, tomé los platos que había utilizado y los lavé.

—Deberías ser más correcto cuando hay mayores a tu alrededor. Eres un maleducado Jacob —dijo Emmett mientras se comía sus huevos.

—Me voy chicos. Él tiene que hablar conmigo —expliqué tomando mi bolso y colocándome mi chaleco de lana negro, para evitar una discusión más grave. Los miró con una sonrisita de suficiencia—. Quita esa mierda de sonrisa de tu cara, porque si tuviera mi carro no me iría contigo —señalé molesta por su actitud de niño rico.

Salimos de la casa y me dirigí a su preciado _bugatti veyron_ rojo. Esperé a que quitara el seguro, cuando lo hizo me subí al auto y puse el bolso en mis piernas. Después de un rato en silencio el decidió hablar.

—¿Te enojaste conmigo? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Pero si fue Jasper el que comenzó —aseguró Jacob, mirándome dolido.

—Y tú le sigues el juego. Sabes que odio cuando te portas como un niño malcriado que mira a todos sobre el hombro —repliqué.

Cuando quise saber, él ya había frenado en el estacionamiento del instituto y sólo se encontraban unos cuantos autos a la vista, por lo que todavía era temprano.

—Vale. Hablemos de lo que es importante ahora —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa algo sexy—. De nosotros.

—¿Qué nosotros? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto. La química que hay entre tú y yo —señaló, tomándome la mano. Sin duda existía la química, pero nada más y eso no era suficiente—, sabes la envidia que causarías a las demás el hecho de que yo esté contigo.

Y ahí lo arruinó todo.

—Y esa es la primera y única razón por la cual sólo quiero ser tu amiga —dije suavemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó algo dolido y decepcionado.

—Me molesta el hecho de que te sientas el centro del universo y que creas que no puedo vivir sin ti. Me atraes, y mucho, pero no es suficiente. Eres mi amigo y lo estás arruinando todo —expresé muy segura de lo que decía.

—Esto no debía suceder así —murmuró algo molesto. Lo que me hizo enojar más.

—¿Qué debía pasar según tú? ¿Para eso me trajiste tan temprano? ¿Tan seguro estabas de que te diría que sí, qué vinimos pronto para ver si luego de la "maravillosa" declaración podíamos liarnos en el carro y si te salía mejor, tal vez llegar a algo más? —Lo miré fijamente y él solo desvió su mirada—. Eres un idiota.

—Dame una oportunidad —suplicó tomando mi mano. Me solté suavemente y tomé mi mochila.

—Hablamos luego —contesté saliendo del auto y dirigiéndome al interior del instituto.

Entonces sentí como me agarraban del brazo, me di la vuelta y vi que era Rosalie que me miraba curiosa.

—¿Qué te dijo Sr. Million? —preguntó, recordándome el extraño sobrenombre que ella le había puesto.

—Me preguntó si quería que hubiera un _nosotros _—susurré y me miró sorprendida e incentivándome a continuar—. Dije que no.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rosalie, mirándome horrorizada—. Tiene todo lo que una chica quiere de un hombre. Dinero, cuerpo, inteligencia y una gran máquina de placer.

La miré sorprendida por la confesión y no por su lenguaje de camionero que usaba siempre con Jazz y conmigo.

—¿Tú como sabes eso? —pregunté, mientras buscaba algo en su mirada. No es que supiera que Rose no fuera virgen, simplemente era extraño.

—Lo escuche por ahí —dijo restándole importancia—. Contesta.

—No quiero algo con él. Simplemente es mi amigo.

Suspiró, e iba a seguir hablando pero Jane la estaba llamando.

—Cariño, hablamos luego —dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla—. Solo piénsalo, ¿ok? —Asentí y se alejó.

Seguí mi camino hasta mi casillero. Y guardé en él algunos libros, sacando los de mi primera clase. En eso, sentí como alguien me alzó por atrás y empezó a darme vueltas. Mientras que los otros se reían.

—Te extrañe hermanita —chilló Emmett mientras me bajaba al piso—. Estoy tan feliz —dijo casi saltando por todas partes, como lo estaba haciendo Alice. Así que me acerqué a Jasper, el cual pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté a Jasper en un susurro.

—Cuando te fuiste, Esme nos contó que Edward volvería a vivir aquí.

Lo miré sorprendida. Todavía me acordaba de él y nuestra conversación, que fue muy rara. Y el hecho de que su voz me hubiera dejado tan aturdida, también era muy gracioso.

Los chicos seguían saltando cuando nos fuimos a clase.

Este día iba a ser algo agitado.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo capitulo :D Lo tenia guardado y beteado y me había olvidado completamente de el jaja. Lo siento<em>

_Entren a mi grupo en facebook "NBellaCullen Fics" es privado. Encontraran información sobre este y mis otros fics. Vídeos, imágenes y otro tipo de cosas que no verán en ningún otro lado :D._

_NATTY_


	7. Instituto

**_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**_Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado plagio. __Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por <strong>Sool Onuma<strong>, Betas FFAD.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><em><strong>#Conociendote<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Instituto<strong>

Íbamos Alice y yo directo a nuestra clase de Filosofía, con Nino, nuestro profesor favorito, ya que hablaba más de cosas de la vida, su intimidad y sexo.

Entramos al aula y Alice no había parado de hablar de que "Eddy" vendría -según dijo Esme- en unos tres días para ver a la familia y, tal vez, visitar algunas universidades de Washington. Todos estaban emocionados por la visita del hermano que nunca había visto, pero que según Emmett, tenía una foto mía de pequeña (cortesía de Alice) como protector de pantalla en su computadora. Me hacía sentir halagada y a la vez incómoda. Nos sentamos en nuestro puesto, era temprano así que solo estaba nuestro profesor en el salón.

—Buenos días, secretaria —me dijo acercándose con una sonrisa y tendiéndome la mano, le devolví el gesto recordando la forma extraña en la que me había pedido ser su "secretaria". Todo comenzó cuando el día de su presentación, él hablaba y yo cuchicheaba con Alice sobre lo pequeño que era. Luego me miró y me dijo:_ ¿Al fin vas a ser mi secretaria_? A lo que yo asentí mirándolo extrañada.

—Buenos días, profesor —contesté. Luego miró a Alice y sonrió malicioso.

—Buenos días, Cullen —saludó y de su bolsillo sacó una tapita de bebida—. Mira, aquí te traje esto para que te vayas a tu casa. —Al ser Alice pequeña, sufría de _"bullying amistoso";_ palabras como enana, pigmea, Toby, Frodo, niña de 12 años, entre otras, salían en nuestras conversaciones cada dos por tres.

—¡Profesor! —se quejó Alice riéndose, ella no se podía resistir a los encantos de Nino.

Comenzamos a hablar con él de varios temas, como de nuestro día a día y llegamos al tema favorito de mi amiga: la ropa del baile de graduación.

—Tenemos mucho que buscar: telas, zapatos, peinados —explicó Alice, aburriéndome a mí y al profesor, aunque él hacía que la oía.

—Lo de usted es fácil, Cullen —contestó Nino restándole importancia a lo que decía, lo que hizo que Alice y yo lo miremos confundidas—, usted va a un centro comercial, se dirige a la parte de las Barbies y allí encuentra un montón de ropa que puede usar para la graduación. —Yo solté una carcajada por su aclaración y Alice lo miró enojada, lo que me hizo reír aun más, ella me observó indignada y me pegó en el brazo. El profesor se disculpó aún riéndose y se fue a su puesto alegando que la clase ya iba a comenzar.

Después de pasar una hora hablando sobre la relación entre la filosofía de la ética y su relación con el VPH, salimos de nuestra clase para dirigirnos a las otras. Alice tenía física y yo química, que me tocaba con Emmett y Jacob. Entré y vi sentado a mi _gran oso_ en nuestro puesto de siempre.

El tampoco paró de hablar de su pequeño hermano Edward y de lo genial que iba a ser tenerlo allí con nosotros. Ingresó nuestro profesor de química, Thomas, que nos bombardeó de fórmulas y ejercicios hasta que nos cansamos, para cuando sonó el timbre había llenado un número considerable de páginas.

Nunca vi entrar a Jacob en la clase, tal vez lo había lastimado, pero él se había comportado como un idiota. Salimos arrastrando los pies y nos dirigimos directo a la cafetería donde ya se encontraba la mitad del alumnado, esta gente en realidad era muy rápida.

Miré al buffet y suspiré, estaba repleto de personas, así que me dirigí a la mesa donde ya estaba Alice, Angela y Ben esperando. Los últimos siempre llevaban su almuerzo, eran personas inteligentes. La enana y Ang hablaban sobre esa trilogía de sadomasoquismo que tanto estaba gustando ahora y de su posible personaje principal, el cual todas querían que la persona que le diera vida fuera un hombre homosexual.

—Señoras, Matt Bomer es GAY. Así que él estará encantado en azotar a Emmett, Jasper, Ben o en el peor de los casos a Mike antes que a ustedes dos... De nada —dije sentándome en la silla contigua a Alice tratando de digerir el hecho de que tenía que hacer esa inagotable fila de personas que a veces ni me agradaban, todos me miraron feo y siguieron hablando, yo me encogí de hombros y empecé a reírme de las tonterías de las que hablaban los chicos, mis tres amigos eran unos completos nerds, hablando siempre de fórmulas, teorías y contando chistes de química, física y matemáticas, también eran las personas más burlonas y las chicas tampoco nos quedábamos atrás. Jasper llegó con la comida de Alice y la suya por lo que pude deducir que alguien se le había adelantado con lo mío.

—Hola, Bella —saludó Mike Newton, el chico que era más afectivo que un labrador o por lo menos conmigo; él era popular, pero no como los deportistas, lo era por su personalidad y por las personas con las que se juntaba. Pero ahora yo era su capricho y se había pasado todo el santo año detrás de mí tratando de ganar puntos, como ahora que se había tomado la molestia de buscarme el almuerzo de lo que estaba completamente agradecida, no quería meterme en esa fila infinita.

—Hola, Mike —contesté con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentó al lado de Ben y se pusieron a hablar sobre el partido de la noche anterior mientras Emmett y Jasper conversaban sobre química, así que me volteé a charlar con las chicas que ahora comentaban de un bochorno que sucedió con Jessica Stanley en la clase de inglés.

En eso sentimos que la puerta de la cafetería era abierta de sopetón y me asusté mucho, por no decir que casi me caigo de la silla por el susto. Entraron los alfas de la manada: Rosalie y Jacob, con su séquito de lobos, unos desnutridos casi anoréxicos, y otros con exceso de esteroides en el cuerpo. Ellos se creían los reyes del mundo, los que podían hacer cualquier cosa por solo ser ellos y lo más indignante era que la gente les seguía la corriente, realmente lamentable y patético, pero así eran las cosas aquí.

Mi prima Rosalie miró a nuestra mesa y vi en sus ojos ese dolor que tanto trataba de ocultar. Ella quería estar aquí con nosotros, en especial con Emmett, pero hasta que no supiera lo que es ser humilde y menos pretenciosa, él no volvería a prestarle atención, tal vez nunca lo haría.

—Extraño a Rosalie —susurró Alice con tristeza, la comprendía. Ya que ella no volvió a hablar con los Cullen, en cambio, Jasper y yo vivíamos con ella.

—Lo sé, Allie —respondí poniendo una mano en su hombro—, pero ella debe venir a nosotros, si nos acercamos subiremos más su monstruoso ego, nadie quiere eso.

—Entonces —dijo Ángela ayudándome a subirle el ánimo a Alice—, cuéntame de tu hermano. —Parece que la palabra mágica era "hermano" ya que al escucharla empezó a rebotar en la silla llena de éxtasis.

—¡Él es un gran hermano! Siempre está pendiente de mí y de Emmett —destacó y me miró sonriendo para agarrar mi mano—. Estoy tan feliz de que vengas, así se aleja de la insoportable de mi prima Tanya. —Tanya Denali era la prima lejana de Alice y Emmett que seguía constantemente a "Eddy", la chica no podía ser tan mala como mi amiga la describía, es más, la muchacha era una genio y estudiaba ingeniería química en la universidad con solo 17 años.

—Ella no puede ser tan mala —comentó Angela pensando lo mismo que yo.

—¡Lo es! —aseguró mirándonos con el ceño fruncido—. Es muy pedante y cree que por tener una mente prodigio es mejor que todos —argumentó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo _pucheros_, yo me reí de su actitud y la abracé—. Anda detrás de mi hermano todo el tiempo, no me gusta. Es mi hermano y no quiero que esté con ella, eso sería incesto —dijo algo asqueada.

—Alice, deja de hablar de Tanya, ya le debe doler el oído de tanto criticarla —la reprendió Jasper mirándola con desaprobación. Ella se encogió de hombros y empezamos a comer. Vi mi almuerzo y suspiré.

—Mike, soy vegetariana —dije mirándolo cansada, en mi plato se encontraba un poco de la carne misteriosa que rodeaba el puré. Él se sonrojo y murmuró un "lo siento" bajando la mirada luego.

—Toma, Bells —me habló Emmett, luego de reírse y me pasó su comida, que posiblemente se lo había quitado a Jasper, donde había una jugosa manzana roja con puré y poca carne, la cual colocó en su plato y me entregó el resto. Yo lo miré con una pequeña sonrisa y le di un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento—. No aquí, cariño, que después alejas a las conquistas —contestó alejándose de mí y observando teatralmente hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien. Nos echamos a reír y terminamos de almorzar.

Luego fui a la clase de física la cual compartía con Jasper y Rosalie. En ella siempre nos poníamos en el mismo grupo para hacer proyectos, ya que vivíamos en la misma casa. Nos saludamos y nos sentamos cerca, a veces era incómodo estar con Rose por todo lo que había sucedido con Emmett y su separación del grupo. Jasper se sentó atrás de nosotras y yo me ubiqué al lado de ella.

—Cuéntame por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas horribles a Jacob —me reclamó en un susurro para que Jazz no escuchara lo que hablábamos—, fuiste muy grosera y él es popular —argumentó como si esa fuera una razón para tratarme de esa manera.

—Lo que hizo Jacob, no lo justifica —susurré muy enojada—, nada justifica que me haya tratado como si fuera un objeto y haya estado tan seguro de que le diría que sí —resoplé—. Me molestó su actitud de _"soy el hijo de papi y puedo tener lo que yo quiera"_ —dije imitando su voz casi roja de la rabia—, conmigo perdió, porque él no es mi centro del universo ni tampoco le voy a seguir el juego —expresé sacando mi cuaderno del bolso y antes de que Rosalie pudiera contestar ya había entrado el profesor al curso.

Pude percibir varias miradas de mi prima durante la clase, pero yo sinceramente no estaba de humor para escuchar las pendejadas que iba a decir. Cuando sonó el timbre dando por terminada la clase, organicé apresuradamente mis libros y me levanté de la silla para salir rápido del lugar, pero ya Rose me había agarrado el brazo y me miró con una sonrisa triste.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo haciendo un puchero—, no debí haberte hablado de esa manera. Perdóname, por favor —me abrazó y yo le devolví el gesto. Nunca podía enojarme con ella, aunque su olor a humo de cigarrillo fuera algo que me dieran ganas de huir. La miré y ella me sonrió alegre, y entonces le agarré la mejilla y la jalé, logrando que ella chillara y me observara enojada.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —gritó roja de la ira.

—No me gusta que fumes —la regañé con el tono de mamá protectora que siempre adoptaba con ella—. Quedamos en que te pellizcaría cada vez que oliera cigarrillo cerca de ti —expliqué encogiéndome de hombros, para luego alejarme—. Te quiero —grité despidiéndome sin mirarla.

—Zorra —respondió con cariño. Ella me amaba.

Caminé hacia el aula de artes, la cual era mi última clase del día y compartía con Angela. Llegué y nos pusieron a hacer dibujo libre por toda la hora y luego nuestra floja y atolondrada profesora se fue a hacer no sé qué, ya que no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía y empezaba a dibujar una florecita en mi libreta de dibujos.

Estaba tan concentrada que no me percaté de que dos chicos se habían estado peleando y empezaron a lanzarse pintura, de la cual me cayó una buena porción y ahora parecía un pitufo. Tomé mis cosas y me escondí debajo de la mesa de la profesora mientras que los demás chicos seguían la "guerra de pintura".

—¡Ay madre santa! —chillé cuando miré a mi lado y casi me muero de un infarto al ver a Angela toda manchada de pintura roja—, se me fue la vida por un instante por tu culpa, Weber —ella soltó una risita y yo solo negué con la cabeza suspirando teatralmente, rogando a los dioses para que la profesora de arte llegara pronto.

Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad fueron 15 minutos, dos profesores llegaron al aula y nos gritaron que estábamos castigados, y se cancelaba la clase de arte. Alguien estaba en problemas. Mi amiga y yo salimos de nuestro escondite y nos fugamos cuando el profesor estaba concentrado en regañar a nuestros compañeros y ellos estaban mirando al piso.

Nos fuimos rápido por el pasillo hasta salir del lugar y esperamos a que tocaran el timbre. Íbamos a ser la burla de nuestros amigos cuando fuera la hora de irnos.

* * *

><p><em>Luego de un buen tiempo aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Entren a nuestro grupo en facebook "NBellaCullen Fics" para que se enteren de lo que no pongo aquí y cosas así .. Los espero. Un saludo a todas las que dedican un segundo de su vida a mandarme un review o u mensaje y también a las que leen y no dicen nada ¡Háganse notar yo no muerdo!<em>

_Natty_


End file.
